The Impact Inadequacy
by pitoathousandplaces
Summary: Amy wants their bedroom activities to be a bit rough, which ended up with the destruction of their headboard and a couple of shelves.


**The Impact Inadequacy.**

Dedicated to shamybabboos: Yesterday all my troubles seemed so far away. Now it looks as though they're here to stay.

Prompt requested by shamybabboos: **"** **Sheldon and Amy sharing an intimate moment when, while they're starting to get too rough, Amy notices the headboard rattling until... BOOM, it falls to the ground."** I normally do not take prompts because I'm not very good at visualizing other people's expectations. But I will give this one a try.

Warning: Heavy NSFW content. If depiction of rough sex is not for you, you might need to leave.

* * *

"Wrap your legs around my waist," Sheldon whispered in her ear as he gently stroked her left thigh.

Amy did as she was told, locking her ankles above his back which caused his manhood to dig deep in to her warmth. He sucked the pulsating point on her throat and let out a moan as he moved his arousal in to her hot, wet folds. Sheldon never imagined that sex would be this good. This was paradise. _Amy's insides were paradise._

He never imagined that sex with his girlfriend would be this liberating either. His mind was constantly in a mode of function. There were always equations and mathematics floating around. His brain was burdened with details of physics since he was kid. He'd tried ignoring the floating equations in his vision, but it was proven futile because he could _feel_ the numbers. They had a texture. They had a scent. They had a taste. Each and every one of them. His sensory receptions were constantly overwhelmed and so weary that the little things around him could tick him off. And it was exhausting.

But now he had Amy. And Amy makes it all go away, even for the many minutes when they were intimate. Or hours, depending on their schedule. And Sheldon falls in love with her all over again every time.

At first it terrified him. Though it was exhausting, his mathematics had become his comfort over the years. He found it inconceivable to think they could go away. They were his companions. They followed him everywhere. But as he moved himself inside her, he could not give a flying fish about physics.

"Oh, Sheldon…" Amy moaned and grabbed his hips to guide him in a faster tempo, but Sheldon took both of her hands and moved his fingers in between hers. He pinned them gently above her head and kissed her on the lips. He left butterfly kisses all over her jaw and neck as he panted and moved in and out of her in a rhythmic fashion.

"Uhh, Sheldon…"

"Yes, Kitten?"

"Could you…uhh…go harder?"

"Mhhhm."

Sheldon moved his head towards her breasts that were bouncing slowly to his thrusts. He dipped his head in between the valley of her mounds, took a hold of the sides and pressed them to his ears. "I love these," his voice vibrated against her skin as it was muffled by her flesh. Amy gripped his hair while raising her hips to meet his movements.

Sheldon sucked on her nipples while holding the breast in his hand like a child, as he picked up the pace and started to thrust in to her faster. He let go her breasts to sit up when she unwrapped her legs from his waist. She knew what was coming as Sheldon started thrusting vigorously while holding her hips. Amy could see his eyes were closed as he chanted inaudible words and let go after giving a couple of fast thrusts.

Sheldon collapsed on top of her, not caring that his sweat was mingling with hers. He lay there for a couple of minutes to catch his breath and rolled over on to his back next to Amy. He then pulled her to him for post-coitus spooning and took her hand in his.

"Amy…did….did you…uhhh…"

No, she didn't.

"Yes, I did." Amy lied, still feeling the throbbing between her legs that frustrated her beyond words. But the last thing she wanted was to hurt his feelings when he was feeling this euphoric. Sex had always made him happier, calmer, and all in all a complete delight to be around.

"Good." He burrowed his face in to her hair and stroked arms as his still sticky, flaccid manhood rested against her buttocks. They stayed that way silently for a couple of seconds without a movement expect for Sheldon's gentle strokes on her arm.

Amy couldn't take it anymore. She needed to take care of her business.

She suddenly got up, wore her robe and tied it around her waist. Seeing her getting ready to leave, Sheldon sat up with disappoint and said, "Where are you going? Don't you want to cuddle?"

"I'm gonna go take a shower, Sheldon."

"But the Relationship Agreement, Section 4 under the Coitus Clause it says that the Girlfriend should engage in post-coitus cuddling with the Boyfriend for a minimum of 5 minutes."

"Yeah, sorry, Sheldon. I need to head home early tonight. I've got a long day tomorrow at the lab."

Sheldon stared at her suspiciously before he spoke, "Amy, you're lying. I know when you're lying. Tell me what's going on."

Damn her poor acting. Amy sighed and sat on the bed facing Sheldon. She could not imagine them doing things this way for the many years to come, so it would wise to come clean at this point. She took his hand in hers as she raked her mind to find a way she could say it without hurting him.

"Sheldon, our…sex…uhh coitus-"

"I'm not satisfactory." Sheldon said in a lower register as he avoided eye contact. It wasn't a question. It was a statement.

Amy quickly moved over to get closer to him. "Sheldon, it's not that-"

"What is it then? Clearly we do not feel the same way about our intimacy. I love it when we're intimate," Sheldon finally locked his eyes with her olive green ones. "Am I not…enough for…accommodation?"

Amy didn't think he'd be insecure about his size, so his question took her by surprise. And she'd no idea why he should be. He more than filled up in that department.

"No, don't worry. You're…more than enough," Amy's eyes trailed towards the said proud member that rested between his legs for a moment but snapped out of her stupor. "I just want the dynamic of our coitus to be a bit… different."

"What does that mean?" Sheldon looked at her with genuine confusion.

Amy swallowed before saying, "I just want things to be a bit…rough."

Amy watched Sheldon's face trying to process her suggestion. "You...want me to force myself on you?"

"No! It'd be consensual. I just wouldn't mind if you grabbed my hair or bit me or something. You know, little things like that."

"Huh…" Sheldon thought carefully for a while before speaking. "I'd be lying if I said I've never thought of giving you a good pounding when you dangle your perfect posterior around me."

His confession took Amy by surprise. She was not expecting that. She gave Sheldon a surprise look so he saw it fit to elaborate. "What? I have fantasies too. I just didn't want to hurt you."

Amy smiled knowing that they were both on the same page. Sheldon then rested his back against the headboard as he pulled her on to his lap, facing him. "Come here…"

Sheldon kissed her lips as his hands travelled to her buttocks and grabbed the flesh under the short robe. Amy quickly undid the tight knot on the front of her robe to give him more access as Sheldon's hungry mouth attacked her neck. She was surprised (and aroused) when he tugged at the skin with his teeth as his member sprung back to life.

She was even more surprised when he raised his hands and slapped her bare buttocks hard, creating a ripple effect around her flesh. _Oh, my._

"That's for not telling me sooner, Vixen."

Amy giggled at his new found playfulness. She then cradled his head when it dove in to her chest to gobble her left breast. At first he suckled her pink nipples for a few seconds but her breath became rough and irregular as his mouth tried to devour her whole breast while kneading the flesh of her buttocks.

Amy could only support her boyfriend's head with both her hands and moan as he continued his assault on her chest, shifting from one breast to the other. He worked on her mounds for a couple of minutes, engrossed with their softness and before she knew it, he'd ripped the robe off her frame, tearing the fabric while he was at it as though its presence offended him.

"You're not getting away from me tonight, Amy."

In the blink of an eye, Sheldon switched their position and turned Amy around so that she was on all fours. Amy's brain couldn't keep up with the quick turn of events, but it looked like her womanhood had caught up as Sheldon's fingers traced over her wet folds before he plunged his erect organ in to her from behind.

Amy moaned loudly as he continued his plummeting with his hands firmly gripping her hips for leverage. He dug his fingers in to her skin as he continued ravaging his girlfriend, who now had grabbed fistfuls of the sheets while she bowed her heads towards the pillow.

"Ohh, Sheldon…"

Her moans were rewarded with a slap on buttocks. "Call me Dr. Cooper."

However, Amy couldn't focus on his words as her mental energy was solely concentrated on the pleasure that was beginning to erupt in her belly. "Oh, Sheldon, fas-"

She was rewarded with yet another and more painful smack. " **Dr. Cooper** ," Sheldon gritted his teeth and continued his thrusts harder than before as though to punish her for not listening.

"Ahhh…..Dr. Cooper. Please, harder!"

Sheldon was only happy to oblige. Sheldon gave a few hard thrusts as his bed shook violently with their movements, before he let himself out of her. Amy only grew frustrated, "What the hell, Coop-"

Sheldon turned her around to her back, raised one of her legs to his shoulders and repositioned himself near her throbbing organ, "I want to see you when you come for me."

Sheldon continued his thrusting again in the new position while watching her face scrunch with pleasure and her breasts bounce violently up and down. To him, it was the most beautiful sight. A sight that he and only he could see. His thrusts became harder and faster as he felt her inner walls clench up against him.

The headboard of the bed slammed in to the wall fiercely and shook the shelves next to it, but Sheldon would not care. He would not care if they were in the middle of a zombie apocalypse. He would not care if the world ended. Because he was so close. _He was too close._

Her walls around him became tighter and she finally exploded, her womanhood leaking with juices as Sheldon gave a few more rough thrusts before coming. But with him, also came off the headboard and the shelves of action figures with a loud bang. Luckily the headboard had only collapsed between the bed and the wall, and it was fortunate that the shelves were not located above his bed.

Sheldon collapsed on top of Amy's naked body, and buried his face on the crook of her neck trying to catch his breath. Amy wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her chin against his soft locks to catch her own, while lightly stroking his hair. He really had outdone himself.

They stayed quietly in each other's arms for a while before Sheldon broke the silence, "Did…did you notice the headboard?"

"Yes," Amy whispered. "But I couldn't care less. That…was worth dying for."

Sheldon chuckled and internally agreed with her. But then Sheldon thought of something.

"Do you think Leonard heard us?"

Amy chuckled before saying, "I don't care if my mother heard us from Glendale, Sheldon. That was amazing. But we really need to buy you a new bed."

"Little lady, I don't think I can afford a new bed every night."

"Every night, huh?" Amy raised her eyebrows at the prospect of them having dirty sex in his room every night. But Sheldon did not answer, and instead pulled her against him for their post-coitus cuddling.

 _The End_

* * *

Thank you for reading.

The brief mathematics monologue was originally intended to depict Sheldon's intimacy with numbers, which is inspired by my own intimate feelings towards constellations and clockwork mechanisms. They are strange things to be attracted to so I apologize if it's not in line with social conventions.

Also, I'm in desperate need of a Beta.


End file.
